Sonnet 57
by LolitaTobi
Summary: Sebastian plans a day at the lake, but it's more than he is saying it is. When an unexpected and unwanted visitor shows up, nothing seems to go the way the young master wishes.


"_Being your slave what should I do but tend_

_Upon the hours and times of your desire?"_

Light flooded into the room as the tall, slender butler opened the curtains and began pouring tea. The scent filled the young master's nostrils and woke him. He shifted under the covers then sat up, his silver hair covering his right eye as his other eye drooped and looked at his butler.

"What's on the agenda for today Sebastian?"

"My lord, " he started as he handed the teacup to the sleepy young teenager, "You have no business from the Queen so I have planned a relaxing day out at the lake down the road."

Ciel frowned and sipped his tea, "Will Lizzy be accompanying?" he asked, holding his hand out for his butler to adorn his thumb with the family ring. Then he set his teacup on the side table and sat still while Sebastian skillfully undid each button down his shirt.

Ciel's blue eyes darted away from the red ones that had caught his, giving his young master a small smile. "Idiot, I asked you a question."

"No my lord, Lady Elizabeth will not be joining us." He responded, sliding the nightshirt off then slipping a white under shirt on instead, buttoning that shirt on. The butler was hiding an important detail; this wasn't just going to be a leisurely stroll through the park. It was a business transaction between the Phantomhive and Trancy households.

Sebastian took Ciel Phantomhive's ankle lightly and extended his leg as he slipped a navy blue sock over his calf, doing the same with the other leg. Then he slid two leather boots on over that and laced up the boots before he stood up and Ciel followed suit, turning his back to his butler who slid his coat over his shoulders. The silver-haired boy walked over to the coat rack and plucked his black and blue top hat off the rack and placed it on his head comfortably.

"Does the young master not wish to partake in breakfast before we leave?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel stopped, a bit of color on his cheeks before he placed the hat back on the rack and slid out of his outer-most coat and marched into the dining room where there was already a buffet of eggs, sausage and strawberry syrup on pancakes. The head of the Phantomhive household sat down at his usual spot at the end of the table and two pancakes were placed on his plate followed by a spoon full of eggs and two sausages. The eggs and sausages went half eaten and the sweet pancakes were gone.

He washed down his meal with milk then finally they set out to the lake. His butler held the door open for his master and followed him in.

"Young master." The butler spoke up, halfway through the ride.

The bored teenager had his hand resting on the windowsill of the carriage and he glanced over in the black butler's direction.

"There's one more thing you should know about this trip." He started and the blue eyes staring at him grew icy and narrow. "It will be more than just you and I at this brunch."

Ciel kept his icy glare on the man until he just smiled a crooked smile, waiting for his master to question him. Tapping his fingers impatiently he finally spoke quickly, "Who ever it is, treat them like a guest of our manor." He decided, trusting in his butler to be smart about the people with whom they dined.

"Yes, my lord."

"_I have no precious time at all to spend;_

_Nor services to do, til you require."_

Ciel sat comfortably on the green and yellow plaid tablecloth that lay on the grass that separated his silk shorts and the green grass, which would want to stain them. His hat lay on his coat, which was folded beside him, and he accepted the half sandwich from the man in black standing beside him in the grass.

"They're late." Ciel complained to his trusted servant.

"I told them noon, it is fifteen minutes until twelve." He explained, looking apologetic for not telling the Trancy household eleven forty five instead.

Not five minutes later, a shrill voice sent chills down Ciel's stiff back and he ripped the sandwich he was eating into two. He stood up and picked up his coat, shooting a nasty glare to his butler, figuring out quickly who was having lunch with them.

Alois Trancy.

What could they possibly talk business about with Alois Trancy? That slut had no business with him. How had Sebastian let himself be fooled by such a person as Alois Trancy?

"Ciel~" the blonde cried out, prancing over with his arms outstretched. His boots ran up his legs and halfway up his thighs and his shorts might as well have been called underwear they were so short. He threw his arms around Ciel who took half a step back. Another black butler who wore glasses and his hair combed back approached, bowing politely to Sebastian and Ciel, "Good afternoon."

"_Nor dare I chide the world without end hour,_

_Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,"_

"Claude, why don't you make me sandwiches with sea salt in them?" Alois pouted as he took another bite of the salmon and basil salad sandwiches that Sebastian had prepared.

The Trancy butler did not reply and Alois looked up from his spot on the blanket, "When we get back, you're going to be severely punished." He huffed, though his face was smiling as he looked over at Ciel.

"I wanted to meet with you today to talk about business Mister Phantomhive." Alois told Ciel, as if he didn't already know.

"I wasn't aware that you had any business." Poison from his lips.

A grin split the blonde's face nearly in two, "Of course I do! I want to tell you all about it, I just started it and we need affiliates. I want the Phantomhive toys to be our affiliate." He picked up a second sandwich half and took a bite. Then he replaced it with a tea cup, pouring the last drop of tea into his mouth, letting his tongue hang out a little as he licked his lips. His eyes bore into Ciel's who were glaring back at him.

"Then start-" he was about to snap when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see his butler kneeling beside him and holding a hand up to whisper, "My lord, I wish to remind you of what you said before, about treating them like guests of our house." Ciel's jaw locked and he acted as if Sebastian had told him something as menial as the "grass is green."

"Please explain." He took a more comfortable yet noble position on the blanket, his legs out in front of him but relaxed.

Alois gasped happily then clapped his hands, "Claude, go. I want to speak to him alone~"

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed then stood up to walk off and Ciel too waved Sebastian off.

"Go Sebastian, I can take care of this myself."

"Yes, my lord."

"_Not think the bitterness of absence is sour,_

_When you have bid your servant adieu…."_


End file.
